


Handle With Care

by w1lby_s00t



Series: Dream SMP Agere [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Cuddles, Thumb-sucking, its not age play but yknow tagging system and what not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1lby_s00t/pseuds/w1lby_s00t
Summary: Bad loses his temper with Quackity, causing him to regress and burst into tears. Guilt washes over him as he tries to calm the little down and make him feel safe and happy again.Based on that clip of Darryl yelling at Alex and Alex fake crying :’)
Series: Dream SMP Agere [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162394
Kudos: 87





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> cw: the nickname daddy, yelling, guilt

Chaotic was one word to describe Quackity. Whether he was big or little, he was bound to be hyper and cause trouble. This could easily get on people’s nerves if the person didn’t know how to handle it. 

Luckily, Bad was one of the few who did know how to handle the rambunctious boy. He hardly ever had to raise his voice or punish him for his behavior - after all, it was all in good fun. Alex just had more energy than most, there was nothing wrong with that! 

But this time... this time was different. 

See, while Bad was lenient with punishment, he was at the same time a very careful and protective person over Quackity, even outside of the boy’s littlespace. It didn’t help that Quackity seemed to be a glutton for danger as well. But luckily there hadn’t been a serious incident before. 

Until now...

The two were on top of a pretty steep cliff, gathering supplies for their next build. Bad was gathering wood while Quackity was kind of doing his own thing. It was a tad bit annoying to Bad that he seemed to be the only one doing work, but he’d let it slide for now. He had a feeling that Quackity was in between headspaces, just from his mannerisms he’d been picking up on since the beginning of their trip. 

Meanwhile, Quackity was looking around the top of the cliff and commentating on various things around them. Just as he walked past Bad to take a look around the place he hadn’t been yet, he saw a rabbit. He smiled and his heart filled with joy at the sight, feeling himself drop a bit. He always dropped a tiny bit into his headspace whenever he saw something cute or something that made him happy. 

“Bad! Look, a bunny!” He said as he pointed to the brown hare. 

Bad took a second to look back at the rabbit and smiled a little before turning back to his work. “Yep, that’s a cute little bunny alright.” He said. 

“He’s awfully close to the edge...” Quackity inched towards the rabbit, getting closer and closer to the edge of the cliff as the animal hopped away from him. Eventually he got close enough and grabbed it. 

“Gotcha!” He cheered and held the bunny close to him, despite the animal’s wriggles of protest. Quackity started to take steps backward as he held the jumpy animal in his arms. “Woah, easy!” He said, stumbling and trying to keep his balance as he slowly backed closer and closer the cliff’s edge. 

Bad had a feeling that something mischievous was going on behind him, so he sat the wood he was collecting down and stood up, turning around. “Quackity, what are you-“ He stopped and his blood ran cold when he saw how dangerously close the boy and the rabbit were to the edge. His heart began racing rapidly as he darted over, “STOP!” He shouted. 

“Huh-?” Quackity said as he looked behind him, feeling his heart drop at how close he was to falling from the edge. His eyes widened as he quickly leaped away from the edge, met with the tight grip of Bad as he was pulled further away until they were a safe distance away from danger. The bunny had managed to escape the boy’s hold in that interval and ran away, ducking into a nearby shrub. 

Bad was breathing heavily as he looked Quackity up and down, making sure that he was unscathed. Rage mixed with fear filled his body as he let go of him and stood away. 

“Are you out of your mind?!” He shouted, his face flushed red. “You could have fallen! You could have DIED, Quackity!” He couldn’t even comprehend the incompetence of his partner. He was in a blind rage. 

“I-I..” Quackity stammered, trembling in place. It had started to set in how close to death he was just a moment ago, and it shook him to his core. 

“You’re such a klutz all the time! I don’t know why I bother taking you with me.” Bad said. He was sick of the boy’s antics getting him into trouble. “Just sit there for the rest of the time and DON’T. MOVE.” He ended with a huff as he turned back around, letting himself breathe for a moment and relax before continuing with his work. 

Quackity stayed sitting in the spot that Bad had put him in, shaking and feeling tears well up in his eyes. Bad had never yelled at him like that before... It was scary. Him almost falling was scary. He felt himself slip further and further into his littlespace as a tight lump filled his throat and his cheeks grew red. He stared down at the grass and thought about his predicament: Bad was angry at him, he nearly fell to his death, and his bunny friend ran away. His lower lip trembled and he sniffled quietly, trying to fight back tears but he just couldn’t do it. A sob escaped his mouth as he curled up on his spot in the grass, burying his face in his knees. 

Bad’s ears perked up attentively and stopped what he was doing when he heard the sound of the boy crying. Instant regret and guilt fell over him. ’Maybe I was too hard on him..’ He thought. Had Quackity been little the whole time? That must have been frightening for him, nearly falling and getting yelled at on top of it. He felt horrible for his behavior towards the young boy. 

He placed the wood back down and sighed softly, mentally beating himself up for being so harsh to his little one. He didn’t let himself think on it for too long - his baby needed him now. 

“Quackity?” Bad began, speaking in a soft tone of voice. “Are- are you okay?” He asked. He already knew the answer - no the boy was not okay. But he wanted to give Quackity the chance to explain it himself first. 

Quackity sniffled and shook his head, another sob falling from him as he curled up tighter. Was he about to get in more trouble for crying? He didn’t want to risk it. “ ‘M-M s-sowwy...” He said, muffled. He didn’t want to show his face. “I b-bad boy, s-so sowwy D-Daddy.” Fresh tears fell from his eyes as he let out another cry and tried to comfort himself, not wanting to bother his caregiver any further. 

Bad’s heart broke hearing the babbled apology. He went over to the boy and bent down in front of him. “Aww, Duckie...” He cooed sadly. Quackity perked up a tiny bit hearing this petname but remained silent. “You’re not a bad boy, sweetie!” The older of the two said and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “You did a bad thing, but that doesn’t make you bad. You were just trying to help that bunny rabbit, weren’t you?” He asked. 

Quackity silently nodded and sniffled. “W-Wanted to s-save him, Daddy..” He whimpered. 

“And you did!” Bad said with a smile. “You saved the little bunny rabbit just like Daddy saved you. That makes you a very good boy in my book!” He said cheerfully. This seemed to be working as Quackity lifted his head from his knees, sniffling and staring up at the man, his face wet from tears and snot dribbling from his nose. 

“W-weally?” He asked hopefully. Bad grimaced a tiny bit at the snot and grabbed a tissue from his bag, cleaning the boy’s face off gently. 

“Mhm! You’ve always been such a good little boy for me, Duckie. Maybe a little too hyper sometimes, but that’s all okay. Because I know you’re happy and full of energy and that makes Daddy happy.” Bad said and smiled, planting a kiss on Quackity’s forehead. 

The boy instantly seemed to cheer up at this as a smile appeared on his face as well. At least his Daddy wasn’t mad at him! But he felt exhausted from the adrenaline rush and the crying. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes, making a soft whine. 

Bad instantly picked up on this. “Aw, is Duckie sleepy?” He asked, reaching up and straightening the boy’s beanie. “I say we both could use a nap after that!” He said with a slight chuckle. 

Quackity nodded silently and made grabby hands for Bad, “Hug?” He cooed. Bad’s heart melted at the sight and smiled, pulling the boy into a tight hug and peppering him with kisses. This earned a sleepy giggle from Quackity as he snuggled up in his caregiver’s arms and yawned again, this time his thumb creeping up to his mouth and sticking it in and sucking on it. 

Normally Bad would get onto Quackity for sucking his thumb instead of his pacifier, but he realized that they hadn’t brought the boy’s binky with them and they were too far from home to go and retrieve it without keeping the boy up long enough to get fussy, so he would allow it this time. 

“Let’s take a nap in the grass, hmm?” Bad said softly as he cuddled the boy close. It was a warm spring’ morning - perfect for napping in the sun. Alex nodded and Bad slowly laid down on the grass with his baby, keeping him snuggled up close. “Are you comfortable, baby?” He asked. 

Quackity nodded and smiled behind his thumb, his eyelids lowering as he gripped his Daddy’s shirt in his free hand. “Wuv you..” He mumbled through his thumb, closing his eyes and beginning to drift off to sleep. 

Bad smiled and planted another kiss on the boy’s head, “I love you too, champ.” He said softly. Quackity was soon fast asleep and mumbling and snoring softly as he felt completely safe and comfortable in his caregiver’s hold. Bad soon followed suit and fell asleep holding his baby close and securely.


End file.
